Board games involving wordplay have been manufactured for over 130 years. These games promote education, enjoyment and competition. To play these games with expertise, a player must possess an extensive or even a specialized vocabulary, and must also possess the ability to arrange letters to form acceptable words; however, few word games require much in the way of strategic skill.
There remains a considerable opportunity for a word game that combines wordplay and strategy, and with rules that are simple and coherent.